


The Human Way (Part 2)

by Laur



Series: Don't Tell Me You Love Me [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, First Time, Humor, Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur/pseuds/Laur
Summary: Even without consciously using their power, their mere expectations influence the world around them. Sound systems that work without speakers, uneaten food that never spoils, opportune table openings at the Ritz. Wherever they go, the universe rearranges itself conveniently for them.The bedroom is no exception.





	The Human Way (Part 2)

Even without consciously using their power, their mere expectations influence the world around them. Sound systems that work without speakers, uneaten food that never spoils, opportune table openings at the Ritz. Wherever they go, the universe rearranges itself conveniently for them.

The bedroom is no exception.

Aziraphale and Crowley are currently having the best first-time sex in the history of the world. Aziraphale expects Crowley’s cock to stretch him perfectly, so it does. He expects every thrust to stimulate his prostate exquisitely, so they do.

Crowley, who has never felt anything this good in his life, is using every scrap of willpower he has to avoid – ahem – arriving early. Eyes shut against the glorious vision of Aziraphale on top of him, breath stopped to block the intoxicating scent of their pleasure, Crowley would plug his ears too if he could bear to peel his hands from Aziraphale’s skin. The sounds the angel makes as they roll and grind together are slowly driving him mad.

“Ohh,” Aziraphale moans, as if sampling the most scrumptious torte, and a whimper slips between Crowley’s clenched teeth. Snug and pistoning in and out of Aziraphale’s hot, slick body, his erection twitches treacherously.

_Don’t you dare_, he threatens silently, channeling his plant scare tactics, and the twitching subsides with a resentful spasm. He groans. 

He’s been achingly hard since preparing Aziraphale with tongue and fingers and lube. He was ready to swoon when Aziraphale eased him onto his back and straddled him primly. He deserved a commendation for getting this far, he thought deliriously, as Aziraphale settled on his cock with an inconceivably arousing little shimmy. Not bad for a 6000-year-old virgin fucking a literal angel. 

“Marvelous, Crowley,” Aziraphale sighs, moving his hips in maddening little circles. Pleasure blooms deep inside, everywhere Crowley touches, sparks wherever their skin brushes. Crowley’s hips snap up and Aziraphale braces against his chest with a keen, noticing the furrow between his brows. “Alright, dear?”

He grunts and Aziraphale curls his spine to smear kisses along Crowley’s jaw. Their hips roll like waves against a beach, steady and inevitable. Crowley’s eyes are clenched shut.

“Kiss me?”

“Can’t,” he whimpers, arms encircling Aziraphale’s waist, pulling him closer.

Aziraphale sucks on a straining tendon in his neck, a delightful suspicion forming. “Why not, darling?”

“Tryingtofocus,” he says in a rush, then groans and shudders as his control cracks.

The shudder ripples through Crowley and into Aziraphale, who pants as the sparks intensify. His back arches and his hips tilt instinctively, his human body knowing what it needs. His erection is aching and leaking against Crowley’s flexing abdominals, his thighs quivering as Crowley pumps up into him, flashes of Love and pleasure filling the room. As an angel he is capable of great fortitude and endurance, but he is quickly approaching his limits.

With a fistful of Crowley’s hair, he presses their foreheads together. “Focusing on what?”

Crowley’s nails dig into his back. The rhythm of his hips falters. His voice is pure gravel. “Notcoming.”

Lust pours out of Aziraphale, battering Crowley’s dwindling defenses. Aziraphale is desperate to see them crumble. “Open your eyes,” he breathes, a note of divine steel in his voice, and the demon writhes, mouth falling open.

“Angel,” he pleads, still resisting.

“_Crowley_.”

Crowley’s eyes fly open, consumed by pupil and wild ocher light. The connection between them sizzles and snaps, incinerating the remnants of Crowley’s control. His eyes roll back and Aziraphale kisses him, inhaling his scream as Crowley arcs and thrusts and _comes_. The blaze consumes them, wings erupting from their backs, and Aziraphale returns Crowley’s breath with a sob as their bodies die little deaths and their spirits soar.

Undone by Earthly pleasure, they shake and gasp and sweat like humans. Cocooned in feathers, they stare at each other, awestruck, everything they’ve left unsaid passing between them in the charged silence.

The moment fades and they embrace, absorbing comfort from simple human touch.

“That was…”

“Yeah.”

“You know I…”

“Yeah, angel. Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love every comment and kudos! I'm on [Tumblr!](https://notesoflore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
